Do You Want to Sing Together XII
by jolly roger brat
Summary: The music of Enchancia sounds better when Sofia and her friends and family sing together! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. Different thoughts on a brand new day

**Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand new collection of songs! As another song Sofia and Miranda sing as they get used to their new lives in the castle, or even as they travel there after the wedding, I thought it might be fun if they sang this song from The Wiz. This might also be a song they sang as they worked in the shop, since customers always liked hearing them.**

Sofia: Everybody look around  
'Cause there's a reason to rejoice you see  
Everybody come out  
And let's commence to singing joyfully

Miranda: Everybody look up  
And feel the hope that we've been waiting for

Sofia: Everybody's glad  
Because our silent fear and dread is gone

Miranda: Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully  
Just look about  
You owe it to yourself to check it out

Sofia and Miranda: Can't you feel a brand new day?  
Can't you feel a brand new day?  
Can't you feel a brand new day?  
Can't you feel a brand new day?

Miranda: Everybody be glad  
Because the sun is shining just for us

Sofia: Everybody wake up  
Into the morning into happiness

Miranda: Hello world  
It's like a different way of living now

Sofia: And thank you world  
We always knew that we'd be free somehow  
In harmony  
And show the world that we've got liberty

Miranda: It's such a change  
For us to live so independently

Sofia: Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully  
Just look about  
You owe it to yourself to check it out

Sofia and Miranda: Can't you feel a brand new day?  
Can't you feel a brand new day?

Miranda: Everybody be glad  
Because the sun is shining just for us

Sofia: Everybody wake up  
Into the morning into happiness

Miranda: Hello world  
It's like a different way of living now

Sofia: And thank you world  
We always knew that we'd be free somehow

Miranda: In harmony  
And show the world that we've got liberty

Sofia: It's such a change  
For us to live so independently

Miranda: Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully  
Just look about  
You owe it to yourself to check it out

Sofia and Miranda: Can't you feel a brand new day?  
Can't you feel a brand new day?  
Can't you feel a brand new day?  
Can't you feel a brand new day?

 **And of course Roland, James, and Amber are thinking about their new family as well, even if James is singing in his room as he gets ready to meet them! Thanks to WinxStarDracoFire for suggesting this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request!**

Roland: (Are you ready?)  
When we're together  
Feels so right  
It's a brand new day  
And you now we got it right

James: So let's celebrate  
When troubles get you down  
Put a smile on your face  
And let the music have its way  
It's a party

Amber: All we need  
It's just a little time for ourselves  
To go back to who we really are  
And feel the joy, open up our hearts  
I've been missing you so much  
Out of sight, but never out of mind  
Let's just get silly and have some fun  
Today is just where you and I  
And you know that

James: (Come on!)  
When we're together  
Feels so right  
It's a brand new day  
And you now we got it right

Roland: So let's celebrate  
When troubles get you down  
Put a smile on your face  
And let the music have its way  
It's a party

James: We don't need  
Just anything but the music  
Follow the rhythm and move your feet  
When I'm with you I feel so free  
The world is spinning round and round

Amber: And if it feels good, just scream and shout  
This is my life and my own girl  
It feels so right now

Roland/James/Amber: Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh  
Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh  
Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh  
Oo-la-la-oh  
Oo-la-la-oh  
Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh  
Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh  
Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh  
Oo-la-la-oh  
Oo-la-la-oh


	2. James believes in love

**Raven862 asked about this classic Monkees song, so enjoy your request! I thought that as he watches Vivian in The Shy Princess, and after his duet with her in chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song, James start to think about his developing feelings for her.**

James: I thought love was only true in fairytales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried

I thought love was more or less a givin' thing  
But the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in trying?  
All you get is pain  
When I needed sunshine I got rain

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried

Love was out to get me  
Now that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams

Oh then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried

Yes I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
Said I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(I'm a believer)  
Said I'm a believer, yeah  
(I'm a believer)  
Said I'm a believer, yeah  
(I'm a believer)


	3. Cedric's not all bad, right?

**Someone wanted Cedric to sing this song from The Lorax, so enjoy your request! I thought that following his and Sofia's magic show in Cedric's Apprentice, he could start to see her in a new light. However, even though he's starting to think of her as a friend, he still wants her amulet.**

Cedric: How bad can I be?  
I'm just doin' what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
I'm just followin' my destiny

How bad can I be?  
I'm just doin' what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
How bad can I possibly be?

Well, there's a principle in nature  
(Principle in nature)  
That almost every creature knows  
Called survival of the fittest  
(Survival of the fittest)

And check it, this is how it goes:  
The animal that wins gotta scratch and fight  
And claw and bite and punch

And the animal that doesn't  
Well, the animal that doesn't  
Winds up someone else's La-la-la-la lunch  
(Munch, munch, munch, munch, munch)  
I'm just sayin'

How bad can I be?  
I'm just doin' what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
I'm just followin' my destiny

How bad can I be?  
I'm just doin' what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
How bad can I possibly be?  
(Ahhh!)

There's a principle in business  
(Principle in business)  
That everybody knows is sound  
It says the people with the money  
(The people with the money)  
Make this ever-loving world go 'round

So I'm biggering my company  
I'm biggering my factory  
I'm biggering my corporate sign  
(Bigger, bigger, bigger, bigger, bigger)  
Everybody out there, you take care of yours  
And me? I'll take care of mine, mine, mine, mine, mine  
(Shake that bottom line)

Let me hear you say Smogulous Smoke!  
(Smogulous Smoke!)  
Schloppity Schlopp!  
(Schloppity Schlopp!)  
Complain all you want  
It's never ever, ever, ever gonna stop  
(Stop!)

Come on! How bad can I possibly be?  
How bad can I be?  
I'm just building the economy  
How bad can I be?  
Just look at me petting this puppy

How bad can I be?  
A portion of proceeds goes to charity  
How bad can I be?  
How bad could I possibly be? Let's see!

(How bad can I be?)  
(Buy, sell, trade, squash)  
All the customers are buying  
(How bad can he be?)  
(Pork, fat, cut, smash)  
And the money is multiplying  
(How bad can we be?)  
(Gold, yen, mark, pound)  
And the PR people are lying  
(How bad can I be?)  
(Short, coal, oil, war)  
And the lawyers are denying  
(How bad can I be?)  
Who cares if a few trees are dying  
(How bad can we be?)  
(Pork, fat, cut, smash)  
This is all so gratifying

How bad  
How bad can this possibly be?


	4. They're closer than ever now

**Different people wanted this song from Enchanted, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice for Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly to sing this as they dance together again following the Shield of Valor ceremony and Sir Bartelby tells Aunt Tilly the truth about his feelings.**

Sir Bartelby: You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew  
So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close

Aunt Tilly: So close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far we are, so close

Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now

Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly: We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming  
For we know we are  
So close, so close  
And still so far


	5. Hugo ice dances, and he sings too

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from High School Musical 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun for the girls in the ice dancing class to try to convince Hugo to join them, but he's sticking by his idea that this is just for girls.**

Sofia: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Hugo: I've got to just do my thing.

Amber: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Hugo: Yeah

Sofia: I'll show you that it's one and the same:  
Hockey, dancing, same game.  
It's easy:  
Step up to the ice, start skating.

Hugo: I wanna play hockey now, and that's all.  
This is what I do.  
It ain't no dance that you can show me. yeah

Sofia: You'll never know

Hugo: Oh I know.

Amber: You'll never try.

Hugo: There's just one little thing that stops me every time yeah.

Cleo: Come on!

Hugo: I don't ice dance.

Lakshmi: I know you can.

Hugo: Not a chance. No.

Sofia: If I could do this, well, you could do that.

Hugo: But I don't ice dance.

Maya: Hit it out of the park!

Hugo: I don't ice dance.

Sofia: I say you can.

Hugo: Not a chance.

Cleo: Slide home, you score, swingin' on the ice dance floor.

Hugo: I don't ice dance, no.

Amber: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Hugo: I've just got to do my thing.

Sofia: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Hugo: Yeah.

Lakshmi: Two-steppin', now you're up to bat.  
Bases loaded, do your dance.  
It's easy:  
Take your best shot, just hit it.

Hugo: I've got what it takes, playin' my game,  
So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah.  
I'll show you how I swing.

Cleo: You'll never know

Hugo: Oh I know.

Maya: You'll never try.

Hugo: There's just one little thing that stops me every time. Yeah.

Sofia: Come on!

Hugo: I don't ice dance.

Amber: I know you can.

Hugo: Not a chance. No no.

Sofia: If I could do this, well, you could do that.

Hugo: But I don't ice dance.

Maya: Hit it out of the park!

Hugo: I don't ice dance.

Sofia: I say you can.

Hugo: Not a chance. No no.

Maya: Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

Hugo: I don't ice dance, no.

Cleo: Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.  
Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.

Hugo: I wanna play ball, not dance hall.  
I'm makin' a triple, not a curtain call.

Sofia: I can prove it to you til you know it's true,  
Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

Hugo: You're talkin' a lot  
Show me what you got.  
Stop.

All: Swing!

Maya: Hey  
Come on, swing it like this.  
Oh, swing!

Hugo: Ooh

Sofia: Jitterbug... just like that.  
That's what I mean; That's how you swing.

Hugo: You make a good pitch but I don't believe.

Amber: I say you can.

Hugo: I know I can, but

All: I don't ice dance.

Amber: You can do it.

Hugo: I don't ice dance, no.

Cleo: Nothin' to it. Atta boy, atta boy. Yeah.

Hugo: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?

Sofia: One, two, three, four, everybody swing!

All: Come on!

Hugo: I don't ice dance.

Amber: I know you can.

Hugo: Not a chance. No no.

Cleo: If I could do this, well, you could do that.

Hugo: But I don't ice dance.

Maya: Hit it out of the park!

Hugo: I don't ice dance.

Sofia: I say you can.

Hugo: Not a chance. No no.

Amber: Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

Hugo: I don't ice dance, no.


	6. The kids are in the holiday spirit

**Raven862 asked about this variation on the classic Descendants song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it might be fun if the kids sang this as they helped decorate the castle for the holidays.**

Sofia: I'm feeling giddy  
So full of cheer  
This always happens  
This magic time of year

James: We're lighting candles (Amber: Uh huh)  
We're trimmin' trees  
We're spinnin' dreidels  
Spin one for me

(Dorrie/Candice/Lucinda: Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la)

Amber: I'm seein' reindeer  
I'm drinkin' nog  
I'm makin' snowmen (James: Frosty!)  
In the backyard

James: I'm standin' under  
The mistletoe  
My lips are puckered  
Hey, where'd you go?

Candice: Santa, Santa, we'll behave  
Quit those silly evil ways  
I can't wait to celebrate, let's celebrate

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice: We're jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core  
Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door  
I'm seeing so much joy  
It's time to look no more  
I'm jolly to the  
I'm jolly to the core

Dorrie: It's time for giving  
So whatcha got? (James: Whatcha got?)  
I'm just kidding!  
Or maybe not

Lucinda: I've had my eye on  
That wicked dress  
I've got a wish list too  
I must confess

(Dorrie/Candice/Sofia: Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la)

James: Let's not forget  
To tell the elves  
We think of others  
Not just ourselves

Amber: Oh no

James: And the greatest gift

Amber: What's that?

James: To every boy and girl  
Peace on earth  
Around the world

Candice: Santa, Santa, we'll behave  
Quit those silly evil ways  
I can't wait to celebrate, let's celebrate

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice: We're jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core  
Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door  
I'm seeing so much joy  
It's time to look no more  
I'm jolly to the  
I'm jolly to the core

Amber: Let's celebrate

Lucinda: We'll behave

Sofia: Seein' so much joy  
Cause we will always be

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice: Jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core  
Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door  
I'm seeing so much joy  
It's time to look no more  
I'm jolly to the  
I'm jolly to the core

We're jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core  
Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at the door  
I'm seeing so much joy  
It's time to look no more  
I'm jolly to the  
I'm jolly to the core


	7. The boys serenade their favorite girls

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Avicci song, so enjoy your request! I thought James and his friends could get together during another party, and sing this song to their favorite princesses.**

James: Where there's a will, there's a way, kind of beautiful  
And every night has its day, so magical

Desmond: And if there's love in this life, there's no obstacle  
That can't be defeated

Hugo: For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable  
In every lost soul the bones of a miracle

Zandar: For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable  
With something to believe in

James: Monday left me broken

Zandar: Tuesday I was through with hoping

Hugo: Wednesday my empty arms were open

Desmond: Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love

James: Thank the stars it's Friday

Hugo: I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday

Desmond: Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday

Zandar: I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around

James: We are one of a kind irreplaceable  
How did I get so blind and so cynical

All: If there's love in this life we're unstoppable  
No we can't be defeated

Hugo: Monday left me broken

Desmond: Tuesday I was through with hoping

Zandar: Wednesday my empty arms were open

James: Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love

Hugo: I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday

Desmond: Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday

All: I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around


	8. A Buttercup sing-along

**If there's one thing Sofia and the Buttercups like to do, it's sing! This Gordon Lightfoot song could be one they always did around the campfire. And Winter could accompany them on her panpipes!**

Mrs. Hanshaw: That long thin dawn  
That long thin dawn  
Is comin' on again

Sofia: I've seen the hills of Frisco and the streets of Montreal  
In every town I've been to I've had someone to call

Amber: From Winnipeg to Edmonton, Vancouver to St. Paul  
I've had so many good friends I couldn't miss them all

Susie Lorach: And that long thin dawn  
That long thin dawn  
Is comin' on again

Lucinda: Last night I came to Denver beneath the snow-capped ridge  
I thought about my darlin' as I stood beneath the bridge

Dorrie: And there were times I made her cry but I guess by now she's learned  
That any time I've wandered I always have returned

Adair Starwell: And that long thin dawn  
That long thin dawn  
Is comin' on again

Candice: Right now I'm on a highway just east of Omaha  
Riding shotgun on the biggest rig you ever saw

Ruby: With forty tons of pig iron and a trucker known as Bill  
All the way to Windsor, we've got some miles to kill

Jade: And that long thin dawn  
That long thin dawn  
Is comin' on again

Matilda Honey: While climbin' up a hillside, Bill drops 'er down a gear  
And the engine sings so sweetly 'tis music to my ear

Meg: I tell him how I long to be just like him if I can  
Drivin' like the restless wind across this precious land

Peg: And that long thin dawn  
That long thin dawn  
Is comin' on again

Lily (Lucinda's good witch friend): Says Bill "the air is clean tonight" as he puffs a big cigar  
"And if this rig keeps rollin', my boy you'll travel far

Valentina Androcasia: But when you are a trucker you'll come to realize  
The only thing a man can do is watch the world go by"

Abby Murphy: That long thin dawn  
That long thin dawn  
Is comin' on again

All: That long thin dawn  
That long thin dawn  
Is comin' on again


	9. Amber's apology to James and Sofia

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song by Girl and the Dreamcatcher, so enjoy your request! I thought that Amber might sing this to herself after her fight with James before Sofia's debut ball, or when she's trying to reconcile with Sofia during The Curse of Princess Ivy.**

Amber: I'd sing acapella in the rain  
Let the whole world think I've gone insane  
Give you all my money, and my name  
Nothing I wouldn't do,  
Nothing I wouldn't do

When I'm crazy and I don't know why  
Would you calm me down and read my mind?  
But you still send shivers up my spine  
Nothing I wouldn't do,  
Nothing I wouldn't do

We could be,  
We could be anything tonight, just tell me everything you like  
Can't you see,  
We could be something if we tried, just tell me how to make you mine

What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay 

What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

I would break the laws of gravity  
Kill it for you in the first degree  
Shut the world out when you need to breathe  
Nothing I wouldn't do,  
Nothing I wouldn't do

We could be,  
We could be anything tonight, just tell me everything you like  
Can't you see,  
We could be something if we tried, just tell me how to make you mine

What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay 

What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Yeah-ah-ay-ay-ay, yeah-ah-ay-ay-ay  
'Cause I've never known love like this, never known love like this  
Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

We could be,  
We could be anything tonight, just tell me everything you like  
Can't you see,  
We could be something if we tried, just tell me how to make you mine

What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay 

What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

(Yeah-ah-ay-ay-ay, yeah-ah-ay-ay-ay)


	10. A wish for Roland to be found safe

**Someone wanted this song from How The Grinch Stole Christmas, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that the royal family could sing it as they look for King Roland during the snow storm in Holiday in Enchancia.**

Sofia: Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

James: My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Miranda: Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know

Amber: I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Sofia: Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh

Miranda: Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

Amber: If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

James and Amber: I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away 

Sofia and Miranda: The joy of Christmas  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love

Miranda/Sofia/James/Amber: Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love


	11. James' pre-warmup warm up song

**Isiah02 asked about this Hall and Oates song, so enjoy your request! I thought that as he prepares to take the stage again, James, who's in his Secret Singer disguise, could sing this as a warm-up when he gets to Royal Prep, since he took a shortcut to get there before everyone else. And though he's incredibly nervous and feels that there's no time to back out now, he still can't think of how everyone will react to him doing something as daring as singing in public again after so long.**

James: You're out of touch  
I'm out of time (time)  
But I'm out of my head  
When you're not around  
You're out of touch  
I'm out of time (time)  
But I'm out of my head  
When you're not around  
Oh, oh-oh, oh  
Oh, oh-oh, oh

Shake it up is all that we know  
Using the bodies up as we go  
I'm waking up to fantasy  
The shades all around  
Aren't the colors we used to see  
Broken ice still melts in the sun  
And times that are broken  
Can often be one again  
We're soul alone  
And soul really matters to me  
Take a look around

You're out of touch  
I'm out of time (time)  
But I'm out of my head  
When you're not around  
You're out of touch  
I'm out of time (time)  
But I'm out of my head  
When you're not around  
Oh, oh-oh, oh  
Oh, oh-oh, oh

Reaching out for something to hold  
Looking for a love  
Where the climate is cold  
Manic moves and drowsy dreams  
Or living in the middle  
Between the two extremes  
Smoking guns hot to the touch  
Would cool down  
If we didn't use them so much  
We're soul alone  
And soul really matters to me  
Too much

You're out of touch  
I'm out of time (time)  
But I'm out of my head  
When you're not around  
You're out of touch  
I'm out of time (time)  
But I'm out of my head  
When you're not around  
Oh, oh-oh, oh  
Oh, oh-oh, oh...

(Out of touch)  
Out of touch

You're out of touch  
I'm out of time (time)  
But I'm out of my head  
When you're not around  
You're out of touch  
I'm out of time (time)  
But I'm out of my head  
When you're not around...


	12. Sofia and Miranda's Wassalia memories

**STR2D3PO asked about this Scotty McCreery song, so enjoy your Wassailia present! I thought that Sofia and Miranda could sing this as they remember past Wassalias with their husband and father Birk Balthazaar since it's unknown if he died or he and Miranda divorced, but they still think about him sometimes, and they get a little surprise as they sing.**

Miranda: December hasn't changed  
This town looks the same  
They still light that tree in the city square  
There's red, white, and green shining everywhere  
And I wish you were here  
And I wonder

Sofia joins in: Is the snow falling down on the streets of gold  
Are the mansions all covered in white  
Are you singing with angels "Silent Night"  
I wonder what Christmas in heaven is like

Sofia: There's a little manger scene  
Down on Third and Main  
I must have walked right by it a thousand times  
But I see it now in a different light  
'Cause I know you are there  
And I wonder

Miranda joins in: Are you kneeling with shepherds before him now  
Can you reach out and touch his face  
Are you part of that glorious Holy night  
I wonder what Christmas in Heaven is like

Is the snow falling down on the streets of gold?  
Are the mansions all covered in white?  
Are you singing with angels "Silent Night"  
I wonder what Christmas in Heaven is like

 **As the song ends, Roland, James, and Amber come in and hug them.**


	13. A vacation sing-along

**Raven862 asked about this song from Brother Bear 2, so enjoy your request! I thought that to go along with the episode Royal Vacation, the family could do this as they spend the night in the cave, since the family feels at home wherever they are.**

Sofia: Funny how it turns out  
That everything can change  
What I feel right now  
Is not the same as yesterday

James: There's more than I imagined  
Deep inside my heart  
Emotions that I never knew  
And this is just the start

Amber joins in: So many things I've been missin' not  
Watchin' but, that was all in the past  
Now I realize  
There's so much more to learn,  
I'm ready for the world  
Not scared of letting go

Roland and Miranda: Now I realize  
There's so much more to feel  
And my heart knows it's real  
The part of me, so long forgotten,  
Is calling, and this feels like home  
Home, home, feels just like home  
(Sofia: Feels just like home)

Miranda: Learning how to smile again  
Free to show my heart  
Knowing I can face the things  
That used to seem too hard

Roland I look inside your eyes and see  
A different part of me  
What I didn't know I want in life  
You're everything I need

Amber/James/Sofia: So many things I've been missin'  
Not watchin' but, that was all in the past  
Now I realize  
There's so much more to learn,  
I'm ready for the world  
Not scared of letting go

Roland and Miranda: Now I realize  
There's so much more to feel  
And my heart knows it's real  
The part of me, so long forgotten,  
Is calling, and this feels like home  
Home, home, it feels just like home  
(Amber: Feels just like home)

Sofia: Right from the start, been friends forever

James: But somehow we're meant to be together

Amber: I feel like you show me  
How to find my way home  
Now I realize, feels just like home  
(James and Sofia: Feels just like home)  
Feels just like home  
(Roland and Miranda: Feels just like home)  
Feels like home

Sofia/James/Amber: Now I realize  
There's so much more to learn,

Roland and Miranda: I'm ready for the world  
Not scared of letting go

All: Now I realize  
There's so much more to feel  
And my heart knows it's real  
The part of me, so long forgotten,  
Is calling, and this feels like home  
This feels like home, home, home  
Feels just like home  
Feels just like home


	14. Cedric's words of encouragement

**Someone wanted Cedric to sing this Russ Ballard song, so enjoy your request! I thought that as he helps Sofia learn magic in Cedric's Apprentice, or helps GradGirl2010's character Lydia with her tests in My Sister's Keeper, he could sing this to inspire them to do their best in their magical talents.**

Cedric: I never believed in things that I couldn't see  
I said if I can't feel it then how can it be  
No, no magic could happen to me  
And then I saw you

I couldn't believe it, you took my heart  
I couldn't retrieve it, said to myself  
What's it all about  
Now I know there can be no doubt

You can do magic  
You can have anything that you desire  
Magic, and you know  
You're the one who can put out the fire

You know darn well  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
Doo, doo, doo ...

And when the rain is beatin' upon the window pane  
And when the night it gets so cold, when I can't sleep  
Again you come to me  
I hold you tight, the rain disappears  
Who would believe it  
With a word you dry my tears

You can do magic  
You can have anything that you desire  
Magic, and you know  
You're the one who can put out the fire

You know darn well  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
Doo, doo, doo ...

And If I wanted to  
I could never be free  
I never believed it was true  
But now it's so clear to me

You can do magic  
You can have anything that you desire  
Magic, and you know  
You're the one who can put out the fire

You know darn well  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
Doo, doo, doo ...

You're the one who can put out the fire  
You're the one who can put out the fire  
You're the one who can put out the fire ...


	15. Desmond and Amber's dazzling duet

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song by Girl and the Dreamcatcher, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun if Desmond and Amber also got in on the karaoke party action. And Desmond could surprise Amber by singing one of her favorite songs with her.**

Desmond: You know how I get when the sun goes down  
How it feels when no one's around 

Amber: I know, I know-oh-oh-oh  
I know, I know-oh-oh 

Desmond: I get kind of lost and I can't see straight  
Hate it but it's just what we take 

Amber: I know, I know-oh-oh-oh  
I know, I know-oh-oh

Desmond and Amber: I've been bitten by the lonely  
But when I'm not the only  
When I'm, when I'm not the only  
One who feels it, maybe it's sick to say  
But it helps that you feel the same  
I know, I know-oh-oh 

Amber: When the lights go out

Desmond and Amber: We're glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark  
We'll light up Central Park  
We're lights that never go out  
Cause you're here with me now  
Dark days but it's alright  
So fine, every night  
Oh-oh, whoa  
We're glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark

Desmond: Doin' 2 AM, way above the clouds  
Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out 

Amber: I know, I know-oh-oh-oh  
I know, I know-oh-oh 

Desmond: Now we're looking down like we got no fear  
We got dreams and they start right here 

Amber: I know, I know-oh-oh-oh  
I know, I know-oh-oh

Desmond and Amber: We get bitten by the lonely  
But we're not the only  
Yeah we're, yeah we're not the only  
Once you know the way to get through the night  
Is to bring on a little bright 

Amber: I know, I know-oh-oh  
When the lights go out

Desmond and Amber: We're glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark  
We'll light up Central Park  
We're lights that never go out  
Cause you're here with me now  
Dark days but it's alright  
So fine, every night  
Oh-oh, whoa  
We're glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark

Amber: When I'm bitten by the lonely  
You can get to know me  
I know, I know-oh-oh

Desmond and Amber: We're glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark  
We'll light up Central Park  
We're lights that never go out  
Cause you're here with me now  
Dark days but it's alright  
So fine, every night  
We're glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark


	16. Hugo's thoughts of Sofia

**STR2D3PO asked about this Ben Chambers song, so enjoy your request! I thought that to go along with GoldenRose29's The Final Story, when Sofia is being forced to marry Axel, Hugo could serenade her with this when he catches her alone in chapter 9 as she prepares for the wedding. And unknown to him, Sofia could be thinking about him as he leaves the room. I'd also like to thank GoldenRose29 for letting me reference their story.**

Hugo: Let me catch my breath.  
This is really hard.  
If I start to look like I'm sweating  
That's 'cause I am.

I'm not good with words.  
But that's nothing new.  
Still I have to try to explain what I want to do  
With you…  
With you.

Run away with me.  
Let me be your ride out of town.  
Let me be the place that you hide.  
We can make our lives on the go.  
Run away with me.  
Texas in the summer is cool.  
We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac  
Looking back,  
Sofia, you're ready,  
Let's go  
Anywhere.  
Get the coach packed and throw me the reins.  
Run away with me.

Sofia, I know it's fast.  
I'm in love with you.  
Sofia, it's crazy but Sofia, I'm crazier for you.  
I have these plans.  
Sofia, I have these plans  
Of a house that we build on a bay  
When we run away.

Let me be your ride out of town.  
Let me be the place that you hide.  
We can make our lives on the go.  
Run away with me.  
Alabama heat – sign me up.  
We'll be on the road like some country song.  
Won't be long.  
Sofia, you're ready.  
Let's go  
Anywhere.  
Get the coach packed and throw me the reins.  
Run away with me.

I'm not trying to make you a wife here,  
I'm not trying to tie you down.  
I'm just saying there might be a life here –  
A new one as soon as we run,  
Just as soon as we run.  
Run away

Let me be your ride out of town.  
Let me be the place that you hide.  
We can make our lives on the go.  
Run away with me.  
Mississippi mud – watch me slide.  
We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac,  
Looking back.  
Sofia, you're ready, Sofia.

Let me be your ride out of town.  
Run away with me.  
California dreams, here we come!  
Romeo is calling for Juliet.  
Ready, set,  
Sofia, you're ready.  
Let's go  
Anywhere.  
Say the word and I'm already there!  
Run away with me.


	17. Candice's Celtic fight song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Celtic Woman song, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song for the battle in chapter 2 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2, Candice could use it as a background song since she likes this kind of music.**

Candice (accompanying herself on the fiddle): Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog  
Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Nug a tir na nog.

Come my love our world's would part,  
The gods will guide us across the dark.  
Come with me and be mine my love,  
Stay and break my heart.

From the shores through the ancient mist,  
You bear the mark of my elven kiss.  
Clear the way, I will take you home  
To eternal bliss.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog  
Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Nug a tir na nog 

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog  
Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Nug a tir na nog

Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,  
Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog.

Far away from the land you knew,  
The dawn of day reaches out to you.  
Though it feels like a fairy tale,  
All of this is true.

Run with me, have a look around.  
We build our life of a sacred ground.  
Come my love, our worlds may part,  
We'll be safe and sound.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog  
Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Nug a tir na nog. 

Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,  
Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog.

Time won't follow the path we came.  
The world you left, it forgot your name.  
Stay with me and be mine my love,  
Spare my heart the pain.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog  
Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Nug a tir na nog 

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog  
Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Nug a tir na nog

Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,  
Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog.

Come with me to tir na nog.


	18. The kids know the reason for the season

**Someone asked about this Rascal Flatts song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it might be nice for Sofia and her friends to sing this as they take the time to remember what the holiday season is about. And as they sing with her, James and Amber could remember singing this with their mother.**

Sofia: I'm sure he must have been surprised  
At where this road had taken him  
Cause never in a million lives  
Would he have dreamed of Bethlehem

Amber: And standing at the manger  
He saw with his own eyes  
The message from the angel come to life  
And Joseph said

Sofia/James/Amber: Why me, I'm just a simple man of trade  
Why Him with all the rulers in the world  
Why here inside this stable filled with hay  
Why her, she's just an ordinary girl  
Now I'm not one to second guess  
What angels have to say  
But this is such a strange way to save the  
World

James: To think of how it could have been  
If Jesus had come as He deserved  
There would have been no Bethlehem  
No lowly shepherds at His birth

Sofia: But Joseph knew the  
Reason love had to reach so far  
And as he held the Savior in his arms  
He must have thought

Sofia/James/Amber: Why me, I'm just a simple man of trade  
Why Him with all the rulers in the world  
Why here inside this stable filled with hay  
Why her, she's just an ordinary girl  
Now I'm not one to second guess  
What angels have to say  
But this is such a strange way to save the  
World

James: Now, I'm not one to second guess  
What angels have to say  
But this is such a strange  
Way to save the world

Sofia/James/Amber: Such a strange way, this is  
Such a strange way  
A strange way to save the world  
A strange way to save the world


	19. A perfect song for Tilly and the kids

**Someone asked about this song from the Mary Poppins musical, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun for Aunt Tilly to sing this with the kids when she first meets Sofia in Great Aunt Venture. James and Amber could also join in, because even though they missed the fun Tilly and Sofia had getting the apples, everyone in the family enjoys singing!**

AUNT TILLY: By the time the wind has blown the weather vane around  
I'll show you if I can  
No matter what the circumstance for one thing I'm renowned  
My character is spit spot spic and span  
I'm practically perfect in every way

AMBER: Practically perfect?

AUNT TILLY: So people say  
Each virtue virtually knows no bound each trait is great and patiently sound  
I'm practically perfect from head to toe  
If I had a fault it would never dare to show  
I'm so practically perfect in every way  
Both prim and proper and never to stern  
Well-educated yet willing to learn  
I'm clean and honest my manner refined  
And I wear shoes of the sensible kind  
I suffer no nonsense and whilst I remain  
There's nothing else I feel I need to explain  
I'm practically perfect in every way  
Practically perfect that's my forte  
Uncanny nannies are hard to find  
Unique yet meek unspeakably kind  
I'm practically perfect, not slightly spoiled  
Running like an engine that's just been freshly oiled  
I'm so practically perfect in every way

JAMES: Not temperamental?  
Not grouchy or gruff?

AMBER: Will you stay tender when the going gets tough?

JAMES: Do you read stories without a big fuss?

SOFIA: Or have objections to playing with us?

AUNT TILLY (spoken): Oh, I like games, but I choose them  
(Sung) Some minor improvements may not go amiss  
But at all times remember this

AMBER/SOFIA/JAMES: You're practically perfect in every way

AUNT TILLY: I guarantee

AMBER/SOFIA/JAMES: Practically perfect we hope you stay

AUNT TILLY: No flies on me  
Each virtue virtually knows no bound  
Each trait is great and patiently sound

AMBER/SOFIA/JAMES: Patiently sound

AUNT TILLY: I'm practically perfect and here's my aim  
By the time I leave here you both will be the same  
You'll be practically perfect

AMBER/SOFIA/JAMES: Practically perfect

ALL: You/we will be practically perfect in every way


	20. Roland's first serenade to Melinda

**In my stories The Secret Love Song (see chapter 6) and The Day the Music Died (see chapter 9), Melinda told James that Roland acted shy around her, just like he did with Vivian. And even he did a few crazy things to get her attention, like sing this classic Neil Sedaka tune!**

Roland's prince friends: Do do do, doobie bop bop bop, Oh do bop she don don  
Do do do, doobie bop bop bop, Oh do bop she don don  
Do do do, doobie bop bop bop, Oh do bop she don don  
Do do do, doobie bop bop bop, Oh do bop she don don

Roland (dancing with a young Melinda): I'm living right next door to an angel and I just found out today  
I'm living right next door to an angel and she only lives a castle away  
She used to be such a skinny little girl  
But all of a sudden she's out of this world  
I'm livin' right next door to an angel  
And I'm gonna make that angel mine

Since I saw her this morning, I'm on cloud number nine  
Found a garden of Eden at the castle next door to mine  
I took a look and oh what a shock  
To find a little bit of heaven right on the block  
I'm livin' right next door to an angel  
And I'm gonna make that angel mine

I can't believe that this is the girl next door  
Her funny little face isn't funny no more  
Sixteen and oh what a dream  
Ain't it strange how she changed  
Into such a lovely angel

Saw her walking down Main Street and I couldn't believe my eyes  
It used to be such a plain street but now it's paradise  
I feel so happy, I'm feelin' so good  
I'm the luckiest devil in the neighborhood  
I'm livin' right next door to an angel  
And I'm gonna make that angel mine

Roland and his friends: Do do do, doobie bop bop bop, Oh do bop she don don  
Do do do, doobie bop bop bop, Oh do bop she don don  
Do do do, doobie bop bop bop, Oh do bop she don don


	21. Hugo's Wassalia serenade

**STR2D3PO asked about this NSYNC song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that Hugo could sing it to Sofia during a Wassalia party following their awesome performance during Lord of the Rink. And Sofia could see that not only is he an ah-mazing ice dancer, but he's a great singer too!**

Hugo: Snowy night, where it's warm here by the fire  
Here with you (Here with you) I have all that I desire  
It's been a long year but somehow we got by  
Now, it's Christmas eve and love is on our side

I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
(Beneath the tree)  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me  
Nothin' else will do, all I want is you this Christmas  
(This Christmas, this Christmas)

Children sing (Children sing) Christmas carols at our door, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Spreading joy (Spreading joy) that's what Christmas time is for  
Though we don't have much, you've got me and I've got you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah and with a little faith miracles come true

And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
(Beneath the tree)  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me  
Nothin' else will do, all I want is you this Christmas  
(This Christmas, this Christmas)

I don't want the love of any other girl  
I want only one thing in this whole wide world  
Nothing else will do, all I want is you this Christmas  
(This Christmas, this Christmas)

Cheek to cheek, the lights are low, a kiss beneath the mistletoe  
Your face lit by the fire's glow, that's all I want tonight

And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me  
Nothin' else will do, all I want is you this Christmas  
(This Christmas, this Christmas)  
Nothin' else will do, all I want is you this Christmas, yes


	22. A new song from Hakalo

**Different people have asked about this song from the new Disney movie Moana, so enjoy your request! I thought this might be a song Lani sings as she tries to calm down during Stormy Lani, or she could sing it to Clover as she gives him a snack in The Emerald Key.**

Lani: I've been staring at the edge of the water  
'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why  
I wish I could be the perfect daughter  
But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try  
Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I cannot go, where I long to be

See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go

I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island  
Everything is by design  
I know everybody on this island has a role on this island  
So maybe I can roll with mine  
I can lead with pride, I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along  
But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?

See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding  
But no one knows, how deep it goes  
And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me  
And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?

See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, how far I'll go


	23. A new song for a new student

**AnthonyAngrywolf asked about this classic Monkees song from the movie Over the Hedge, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for James, Sofia, and Amber to sing it as they talk about a new princess who's enrolling in Royal Prep. Some of the dialogue for this idea was taken from an episode of Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Part of this song was also used in my story His Chance to Dream. (And a belated happy birthday to Gary Shandling, who voiced the character Verne in the movie!)**

As they dismounted the coach and made their way up to Royal Prep, the royal siblings were talking about a new princess who was starting Royal Prep that day. "James, did you happen to get her name?" Amber asked.

"Jean," James replied. "Sof and I heard her parents talking to the fairies yesterday, and we offered to show her around. We would have told you about her, but you were at an Astronomy Club meeting."

Amber looked puzzled. "It's nice that you thought of me, James, and I'm eager to meet this new princess, but what kind of a name is Jean? That's not a name; it's a pair of pants!"

James grinned. "Amber, I think Jean's a lovely name!" And with that, he started to sing one of their mother's favorite songs.

Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings  
Of the bluebird as she sings  
The six-o'clock alarm would never ring  
But it rings and I rise  
Wipe the sleep out of my eyes  
My shaving razor's cold and it stings

Sofia joined him as she recognized one of her favorite songs from the village. Cheer up sleepy Jean  
Oh, what can it mean to a  
Daydream believer and a  
Homecoming queen?

She took the next verse, You once thought of me  
As a white knight on his steed  
Now you know how happy I can be  
Oh, and our good time starts and ends  
With a dollar one to spend  
But how much, baby, do we really need?

With an 'If you can't beat 'em join 'em!' look _,_ Amber joined in as well. Cheer up sleepy Jean  
Oh, what can it mean to a  
Daydream believer and a  
Homecoming queen?

Hearing the singing, some of the students joined in, Cheer up sleepy Jean  
Oh, what can it mean to a  
Daydream believer and a  
Homecoming queen?

Over the instrumental break, the new princess approached. She smiled and said that her father sang that to her all the time.

Everyone finished the song together, Cheer up sleepy Jean  
Oh, what can it mean to a  
Daydream believer and a  
Homecoming queen?

Cheer up sleepy Jean  
Oh, what can it mean to a  
Daydream believer and a  
Homecoming queen?

Over the applause, everyone introduced themselves to the new student.


	24. Miranda's favorite Wassalia song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this classic Jose Feliciano tune, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that since Miranda hails from the Spanish country Galdiz, she might have sung this when Wassalia comes around, and she'd be proud to share this with Roland, James, and Amber. (And who knows; since it's a Spanish speaking kingdom, they might sing this in Avalor too!)**

Miranda: Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad  
Ah ha!

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.


	25. A new sleepover song for new friends

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants Wicked World, so enjoy your request! I thought that since everyone at The Big Sleepover loves music, this could be another song they sang and danced to as they got to know each other.**

Amber, Sofia, Cleo, Ruby, Jade and Hildegard: Good, bad, dark light  
What you rather be tonight?

Hildegard: Would you rather  
Eat a bad apple and sleep for a week  
Or break up with your prince?

Sofia: Would you rather  
Ride to the ball in a pumpkin and fall  
Or go out with him?

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: Ew!

Amber, Sofia, Cleo, Ruby, Jade, and Hildegard: Good, bad, dark light  
What you rather be tonight?

Ruby: Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you

Jade: Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you

Amber: Would you rather  
Give a big smooch to a frog  
Or drop your phone into a bog? No!

Cleo: Would you rather  
Sing with a squirrel while you twirl  
Or have a zit? (Hildegard: Ugh!) End of the world

Amber, Sofia, Cleo, Ruby, Jade, and Hildegard: Good, bad, dark light  
What you rather be tonight?

Ruby: Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you

Jade: Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you

Cleo: You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, You-oo

Ruby: Would you rather wear a shoe made of glass?  
Or fall asleep in your class?

Jade: Be grounded under the sea?  
Or help the beast with his fleas?

Sofia: Take 100 Dalmatians  
On a three-week vacation

Hildegard: Prick your finger on a spindle?

Cleo: Um, what's a spindle? (Amber: Ugh!)

Amber, Sofia, Cleo, Ruby, Jade, and Hildegard: Good, bad, dark light  
What you rather be tonight?

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you

Ruby/Sofia/Jade: Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you

All: You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you


	26. A family reunited for Wassalia

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that as another way to celebrate their reunion with Roland in Holiday in Enchancia, the family could sing this as they enjoy the holiday together.**

Sofia: Have you ever seen anything  
Like the sparkle of Christmas Eve?  
It's so beautiful when you believe  
All the ones you love gather 'round  
Snow so glittery on the ground  
Santa's coming any minute now

Miranda: And I'll meet you on a star  
We'll dream the night away  
It's Christmas magic

Amber: Soaring through your heart  
On a one horse open sleigh  
It's Christmas magic

James: Sweet anticipating  
Smiles decorating, you and me (you and me)  
Nowhere I'd rather be

Roland: Have you ever seen a fashion trend  
Like the whole world in green and red?  
Little houses made of gingerbread

Roland and Miranda: Someone knows you've been bad or good  
Darlin' your wishes are understood  
Reindeer fly over your neighborhood

Amber: And I'll meet you on a star  
We'll dream the night away  
It's Christmas magic

Sofia and James: Soaring through your heart  
On a one horse open sleigh  
It's Christmas magic

Miranda: Sweet anticipating  
Smiles decorating, you and me (you and me)  
Nowhere I'd rather be

Sofia and Amber: Tonight, we'll ride these wings of ours  
Hold on to me you'll feel the power  
Oh, tonight we'll fly away in the hours  
Just close your eyes and feel the power

Roland and Miranda: And I'll meet you on a star (yeah)  
We'll dream the night away (night away)  
It's Christmas magic (oh, yeah yeah yeah)

Sofia/James/Amber: Soaring through your heart  
On a one horse open sleigh (open sleigh)  
It's Christmas magic (oh, yeah yeah yeah)

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: It's time for celebrating  
Smiles decorating, you and me  
(Yeah you and me, you and me)  
Nowhere I'd rather be  
Tonight  
Nowhere I'd rather be  
Tonight  
Nowhere I'd rather be  
Tonight


	27. Hugo and Sofia's holiday song

**Someone asked about this classic Christmas tune covered by Brad Paisley and Chris Young, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that during the Music Appreciation class's annual holiday concert, some of the students who weren't in the class could also come up and sing for the audience. Hugo and Sofia are among the first to take the offer, and even though he's singing in public again, James is accompanying everyone on the piano.**

Hugo: The First Noel the angel did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds  
In fields as they lay;  
In fields as they lay, keeping their sheep,  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep.

Hugo and Sofia: Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,  
Born is the King of Israel.

Sofia: They looked up and saw a star  
Shining in the east beyond them far,  
And to the earth it gave great light,  
And so it continued both day and night.

Hugo and Sofia: Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,  
Born is the King of Israel.

Hugo: Then entered in those wise men three  
Full reverently upon their knee,  
And offered there in his presence  
Their gold, and myrrh, and frankincense.

Sofia: Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,  
Born is the King

Hugo: Born is the King

Hugo and Sofia: Born is the King of Israel.


	28. Nell's song for Sabrina

**Someone asked about this song from the Land Before Time movies, so enjoy your request! I thought that theblindwriter95's character Nell could sing this when Sabrina is having a nightmare. She could see Bianca and Miranda outside the door and assure them that she's got this under control. I'd also like to thank theblindwriter95 for helping come up with a story for this song.**

Bianca Parkington ran into Sabrina's room when she heard her crying. She thought the poor girl was having a nightmare. "Sabrina Marie, are you all right?"

Miranda was right behind her. Her heart went out to the girls as she saw Sabrina crying in her older sister Nell's arms and asked, "What happened?"

Nell looked up from where she was comforting her sister. "Sabrina just had a nightmare, Miranda, but it's all right; I've got her. You and Bianca go back to sleep, but I'll call you if I need you."

Bianca smiled at how quickly Nell had come to help her sister. "All right, Helen Genevieve, if you're sure about this, we'll let you handle it."

Nell nodded. "I'm sure," When they were alone again, Nell wrapped her sister in a hug. "It's okay, Sabrina...it was just a dream. You know dreams can't hurt you." A few minutes passed, and Nell asked, "You know what you need right now?"

Sabrina looked up at her through her tears. "What?"

Nell smiled. "What was that song Bianca always sang to you? Oh, that's right!"

Nell: Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

Nell and Sabrina: If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

Sabrina: Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Somebody is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

Nell and Sabrina: If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

Nell: When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone

Nell and Sabrina: If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I

"Feeling better now?" Nell asked but instead of a nod, she got a frown. "What is it?"

Sabrina turned away, looking at the wall. "I know it's silly now, since you're big and everything, but can you stay with me tonight? Please?"

Nell's heart broke, remembering this all too well, when their parents had passed. She wrapped Sabrina in a hug. "Alright, kiddo, I'll stay, but on one condition."

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

Nell smiled, pulling away from the hug. "No kicking me in your sleep, and especially no blanket stealing."

"I promise," Sabrina smiled, and made room for her.

"Good night, Sabrina, I hope you sleep well," Nell smiled.

"Good night, good night, big sister Nell," Sabrina smiled back as they went back to sleep.


	29. James' song for Grinchy Cedric

**At the beginning of Winter's Gift, Cedric was complaining about Wassalia before he got a special gift from Sofia. What if James overheard him and started singing this classic song from How the Grinch Stole Christmas? Sofia and Miranda might not think it's funny, but Roland and Amber might!**

Cedric (spoken): Oh, Wassalia this, Wassalia that! I have had enough of Wassalia!

James (as he overhears): Well, if that's the case, Cedric...  
(sings) You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel.  
Mr. Grinch.

You're a bad banana  
With a greasy black peel.

You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul.  
Mr. Grinch.

I wouldn't touch you, with a  
thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.

You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile.  
Mr. Grinch.

Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the seasick crocodile.

You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch.  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks  
Your soul is full of gunk.  
Mr. Grinch.

The three words that best describe you,  
are, and I quote: "Stink. Stank. Stunk."

You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch.  
You're the king of sinful sots.  
Your heart's a dead tomato splotch  
With moldy purple spots,  
Mr. Grinch.

Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing  
with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable  
rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots.

You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch.  
With a nauseous super-naus.  
You're a crooked jerky jockey  
And you drive a crooked horse.  
Mr. Grinch.

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich  
With arsenic sauce.


	30. Sofia and Clover's friendship matters

**Raven862 asked about this song from A Very Merry Muppet Movie, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that any time Clover and Sofia were separated, like during Finding Clover or Bunny Swap, they could sing this as they reunite or make up after having a fight, like in Clover Time.**

Clover: I feel so small and useless, ambiguous and clueless, I just can't seem to get anything right.  
I feel so invisible tonight  
All the plastic Santas doing hula dances remind me that I don't belong  
All the fake snow falling and my friends not calling leave me nothing but this song  
On the most miserable Christmas of my life  
The most miserable horrible obnoxious intolerable Christmas

Sofia: If only I could go back and take another crack at all the things I've left undone  
I'd do them right  
If I had my friends and family here tonight  
I'd have the most wonderful Christmas of my life

Everyone matters  
Everyone matters  
Even the smallest of the smallest can make the biggest dreams come true  
Everyone matters

Clover: Everyone matters

Sofia and Clover: For worse or for better we can change the world around us in everything we do

Sofia: Even you

Clover: Even me

Sofia: You and me


	31. Glacia gets a tongue lashing

**In Winter's Gift, Sofia told off Glacia the Mountain Witch for her harsh treatment of Winter the faun. But what if she also used this classic Foreigner tune to vent her frustrations at her?**

Sofia: You're as cold as ice  
You're willing to sacrifice our love  
You never take advice  
Someday you'll pay the price, I know

I've seen it before  
It happens all the time  
Closing the door  
You leave the world behind

You're digging for gold  
Yet throwing away  
A fortune in feelings  
But someday you'll pay

You're as cold as ice  
You're willing to sacrifice our love  
You want paradise  
But someday you'll pay the price, I know

I've seen it before  
It happens all the time  
Closing the door  
You leave the world behind

You're digging for gold  
Yet throwing away  
A fortune in feelings  
But someday you'll pay

(Cold as ice)  
You know that you are  
(Cold as ice)  
As cold as ice to me  
(Cold as ice)

(Ooh, ooh, ooh, you're as cold as ice)  
(You're as cold as ice)  
You're as cold as ice  
Cold as ice I know  
Yes, I know  
You're as cold as ice  
Cold as ice I know  
Oh, yes I know  
You're as cold as ice  
Cold as ice I know  
Oh, yes I know


	32. A princely holiday sing-along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Forever in Your Mind song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if the princes got together during a Wassalia party, either at the castle or at Royal Prep, and shared the gift of song with some of their favorite princesses! And everyone's happy because James is singing in public again.**

James: Light on my feet under the mistletoe  
We're melting the ice in these moments  
Got my heart shakin' off the snow  
For a brand-new year, a new commotion

Hugo: Free fallin'  
Gravity can't stop us  
So we just let go

James/Hugo/Desmond/Zandar/Khalid/Jin: Celebra-a-ate  
Like it's Christmas Day  
Every wa-a-ay  
Till the cold air fades  
Celebra-a-ate  
When the seasons change  
We'll still be having fun  
Yeah, we'll still be having fun

Khalid: Celebrate  
It's Christmas Day

Hugo: Celebrate  
It's Christmas

Zandar: I got all I need, so I don't care  
If Santa skips my house this year  
It's just you and me  
Next to the dancing fire  
Making the winter storm disappear

Desmond: Free fallin'  
Gravity can't hold us  
So we just let go  
We're painting the sky  
All around us  
Till the stars shine gold

James/Hugo/Desmond/Zandar/Khalid/Jin: Celebra-a-ate  
Like it's Christmas Day  
Every wa-a-ay  
Till the cold air fades  
Celebr-a-ate  
When the season change  
We'll still be having fun  
Yeah, we'll still be having fun

James: Celebrate  
It's Christmas Day

Khalid: Celebrate  
It's Christmas

Desmond: Celebrate  
It's Christmas

Zandar: Celebrate  
It's Christmas

Jin: Free falling, gravity can't hold us  
So we just let go  
So we just let go  
We're painting the sky  
All around us  
Till the stars shine gold

James: Celebra-a-ate  
Like it's Christmas Day  
Every wa-a-ay  
Till the cold air fades

Khalid: Celebra-a-ate  
When the seasons change  
We'll still be having fun  
Yeah, we'll still be having fun

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond/Khalid/Jin: Celebrate  
It's Christmas Day  
Celebrate  
It's Christmas  
Celebrate  
It's Christmas  
Celebrate  
It's Christmas


	33. A horsey holiday tune

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that while Sofia and her friends are celebrating Wassalia, their horses could have a little sing-along in the stable as well!**

Minimus/Saffron/Echo/Thunderbolt/Phoenix/Electra/Cloud/Chestnut/Holly: It's a pony kind of Christmas  
In every color shade  
All around the world of Enchancia  
It's Christmastime here today  
It's a pony kind of Christmas  
Its light never fades  
All around the world of Enchancia  
Christmas is here to stay

Minimus: Christmas is a time of joy  
When the light of friendship burns bright

Chestnut: Takin' time for family  
To recall the past and do what's right

Phoenix: And outside gentle snow is falling  
Forest creatures keeping warm below

Minimus/Saffron/Echo: And all throughout Enchancia  
We feel the light of friendship only grow

Phoenix/Electra/Thunderbolt: It's a pony kind of Christmas  
Its light never fades

Cloud/Chestnut/Holly: All around the world of Enchancia  
Christmas is here to stay

Holly: Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go  
Laughing all the way

Electra: Decorate with boughs of holly  
Fill the halls with wonder  
Wrap the presents, silver paper  
Trim the tree and place them under

Echo: Time for counting down the days to Christmas  
Every day that passes is a party we can throw

Cloud: Time for counting down the days to Christmas  
And everyday our friendship grows

All: It's a pony kind of Christmas  
In every color shade  
All around the world of Enchancia  
It's Christmastime here today  
It's a pony kind of Christmas  
Its light never fades  
All around the world of Enchancia  
Christmas is here...  
To stay


	34. The kids' song of hope

**Someone wanted Sofia, James, and Amber to sing this song from The Search for Santa Paws, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it might be nice if they sang this before going out to search for King Roland, during their search to keep their hope of finding him, or during their reunion.**

Sofia: Whenever I hear a Christmas song I wanna get up and sing  
When there's love I sing along and find some bells to ring  
Wherever there's angels up above  
Wherever there's Christmas trees

James and Amber: There's gonna be peace and hope and love and wonderful memories  
There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long

James: Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see

Sofia: It's better to give than to receive

James and Amber: Blessings for you and me  
Staying up late on Christmas eve

Amber: Will there be presents for me

Sofia and James: There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long

James: Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see

Sofia/James/Amber: I do believe in Christmas  
I believe in love  
As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above  
We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer  
Throughout the year

Amber: Whenever there's hope in the air

James and Sofia: Whenever we light the tree

Sofia and Amber: Whenever there's love in our prayers  
That's Christmas time for me

James and Amber: Whenever I hear a Christmas song I wanna get up and sing  
Whenever there's love I sing along and find some bells to ring  
There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long

Sofia: Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see  
For you and me

Sofia/James/Amber: I do believe in Christmas  
I believe in love  
As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above  
We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer  
Throughout the year  
(James: Throughout the year)

Sofia: I do believe in Christmas  
I believe in love

Amber: As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above  
We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer  
(James: Good cheer)

Sofia/James/Amber: We do believe in Christmas  
Throughout the year


	35. James starts a castle wide sing-along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from The Muppets Christmas Carol, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if James started this song, then the rest of the castle joined in as they heard him singing in public for the first time following his promise to never sing behind a closed door again. And he could give them all a Wassalia surprise as he starts off singing as he helps decorate!**

James (helping put up decorations as everyone comes out): It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true, where ever you find love, it feels like Christmas

Amber (hugging him as she hears him sing around the castle again): A cup of kindness that we share with another  
A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother  
In all the places you find love, it feels like Christmas

Roland (patting his shoulder): It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear

Sofia and Miranda (hugging him): It is the season of the spirit  
The message if we hear it  
Is 'Make it last all year'

Lucinda: It's in the giving of a gift to another  
A pair of mittens that were made by your mother  
It's all the ways that we show love that feel like Christmas

Dorrie and Candice: A part of childhood we'll always remember  
It is the summer of the soul in December  
It's when you do your best for love, it feels like Christmas

Baileywick: It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear

Violet: It is the season of the spirit  
The message if we hear it  
Is 'Make it last all year'

James: It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true, where ever you find love, it feels like Christmas

Everyone: It's true, where ever you find love  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas


	36. The princess' holiday party

**Raven862 asked about this Disney Princess tune, so enjoy your Wassalia request! I thought it might be fun if all the princesses had a little holiday get-together and kicked off the festivities with this song. And if the boys can sing a song together, so can the girls!**

Cleo: Everywhere in a hundred different places

Sofia: On Mister Cedric and Baileywick's faces

Cleo and Hildegard: You can see it's Christmas Eve

Cleo: Christmas lights

Kari: Candles burning in the windows

Vivian: When I dress Crackle in a pretty bow

Sandra: I believe it's Christmas Eve

Amber, Hildegard, Zoe and Zooey: Christmas is coming and everyone sees  
Bows on the presents and snow on the trees

Amber: James is excited, Daddy is so pleased

All: Joy is in the air

Sofia and Kari: Christmas is coming for one and for all

Hildegard: Good friends and family are coming to call

Sofia: I bought Amber slippers

Sandra: They're throwing a ball

All: Christmas is everywhere

Hildegard: All around

Cleo: There are Christmas decorations

Sofia: Happy Christmas celebrations

Vivian: You can see it's Christmas Eve

Amber: Stars shine bright

Kari: Fires burning, cookies baking

Sandra: Christmas dinners in the making

Zoe: Telling me it's Christmas Eve

All: Christmas is coming, the stockings are hung  
You know that it's Christmas when carols are sung

Kari: How can you sleep, there are bells to be rung

All: And friends to tell that you care

Sofia, Zooey, and Amber: Christmas is coming, the best time of year

Zoe: The palace is humming

Vivian and Sandra: And filled with good cheer

Hildegard: It's more fun than riding a carpet, my dear

Cleo, Kari, Zooey, Sofia, and Amber: Christmas is everywhere

Sofia: Spending Christmas with our family

Amber: Spending Christmas with my Prince

Kari: Holidays at home are the best I've known

Zooey: And my heart has flown ever since

Sandra, Cleo, Hildegard, Sofia and Amber: Christmas is coming for one and for all  
Good friends and family are coming to call  
We're so glad it's Christmas, we're off to the ball  
Christmas is everywhere  
Christmas is coming, we're happy it's time  
Just being together with friends that are mine

All: Whatever the weather, the world seems to shine

Zoe, Zooey, Kari, Sofia and Vivian: When Christmas  
When Christmas  
A very merry Christmas  
When Christmas  
What a happy season this is  
When Christmas...  
Is everywhere

All: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Sofia (spoken): Merry Christmas Amber

Vivian (spoken): Merry Christmas everyone.

Sandra, Zoe, Hildegard, Cleo, and Kari: Christmas is coming for one and for all  
Good friends and family are coming to call  
We're so glad it's Christmas, we're off to the ball  
Christmas is everywhere  
Christmas is coming, we're happy it's time  
Just being together with friends that are mine

All: Whatever the weather, the world seems to shine...

Amber (spoken): Oh, you look beautiful, Merry Christmas!


	37. Roland's thoughts for the family

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from the Christmas movie Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if Roland sang this when he takes shelter with the woodcutter's family in Holiday in Enchancia, and he could think about the family, but he doesn't know that they're looking for him.**

Roland: Old St. Nick and Mrs. Claus  
Decided just this year  
There won't be any Christmas  
The feeling's just not here

Some kids get more than they need  
Some are spoiled rotten  
And when it comes to Christmas time  
Too many are forgotten

It will feel like Christmas  
To people everywhere  
It will feel like Christmas  
When we all learn to share

So Santa said to Mrs. Claus  
Something's way off track  
I can't get into Christmas  
Until the spirit's back

If there was just a way we could  
Get boys and girls to see  
Christmas is what's in our hearts  
And not what's 'neath the tree

It will feel like Christmas  
To people everywhere  
It will feel like Christmas  
When we all learn to share

Then all the kids said, Santa Claus  
We have too many toys  
We'd like to share our blessings  
With other girls and boys

Now it feels like Christmas  
To people everywhere  
And it feels like Christmas  
Because we learned to share

It will feel like Christmas  
To people everywhere  
It will feel like Christmas  
When we all learn to share

And will it feel like Christmas  
When we've new things to wear?  
No, it will feel like Christmas  
When we all learn to share

And will it feel like Christmas  
When King Roland is on the air?  
Oh yes, it will feel like Christmas  
But we still should learn to share


	38. A song for a Wassalia party

**Someone asked about this NSYNC song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun for everyone to get together and sing this during a holiday party in the castle. And for a variation on this classic, see chapter 20 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

James: We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the fire side  
Waitng for Santa to arrive

Sofia: And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree

Lucinda: It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year

Roland: Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everybody's okay

Everyone: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

Miranda: Bells are ringing  
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air

Dorrie: And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree

Candice: It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling

Baileywick: It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everthing's okay

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

Roland/Miranda/Violet/Baileywick: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

Violet: No matter what your holiday  
It's a time to celebrate  
And put your worries aside (worries aside)  
And open up your mind (open up your mind)  
See the world right by your side  
It's Christmastime

Everyone: Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

James: It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling

Sofia: It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay

Everyone: Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays


	39. Some royal holiday humor

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song by Dr. Elmo, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun for Roland, James, and Amber to teach Sofia and Miranda one of their favorite Wassalia songs that they used to sing with Queen Melinda. And since Queen Melinda changed some the names of the song, they did that too! And it's even more fun for the family now with James singing in public again!**

Roland: The holidays were upon us  
And things were going fine  
'til the day I heard the doorbell  
And a chill ran up my spine  
I grabbed the wife and children  
As Baileywick wheeled it in  
A yearly Christmas nightmare  
Has just come back again

James and Amber join in: It was harder than the head of Uncle Bucky  
Heavy as the sermon of Preacher Lucky  
One's enough to give the whole state of Kentucky  
A great big bellyache!  
It was denser than a drove of barnyard turkeys  
Tougher than a truckload of all-beef jerky  
Drier than a drought in Albuquerque  
Grand Mum's killer fruitcake!

James: Now, I've had to swallow some marginal fare  
At our family feasts  
I even downed Aunt Tilly's possum pie  
Just to keep the family peace  
I winced at Chef Andre's gizzard mousse  
But said it tasted fine  
But that lethal weapon that Grand Mum bakes  
Is where I draw the line

Roland/James/Amber: It was harder than the head of Uncle Bucky  
Heavy as the sermon of Preacher Lucky  
One's enough to give the whole state of Kentucky  
A great big bellyache!  
It was denser than a drove of barnyard turkeys  
Tougher than a truckload of all-beef jerky  
Drier than a drought in Albuquerque  
Grand Mum's killer fruitcake!

Amber: It's early Christmas morning and the phone rings us awake  
"It's Grand Mum, Pa, she wants to know, how did we like the cake?"  
"Well, Grand Mum… I never!… We couldn't!… Unbelievable, that's for sure!  
What's that you say? Oh, no, Grand Mum! Please don't send us more!"

Roland/James/Amber: It was harder than the head of Uncle Bucky  
Heavy as the sermon of Preacher Lucky  
One's enough to give the whole state of Kentucky  
A great big bellyache!  
It was denser than a drove of barnyard turkeys  
Tougher than a truckload of all-beef jerky  
Drier than a drought in Albuquerque  
Grand Mum's killer fruitcake!


	40. A friendly holiday song

**Someone asked about this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if Sofia, James, Amber, Desmond, Vivian, and Khalid sang this after their disagreement in Enchanted Science Fair as another way to apologize, since Sofia says it's better to be friends, or they might get together again and sing this at a holiday concert.**

Sofia **:** It's holiday time  
The most special of seasons  
So come gather round  
To remember the reason  
It's not all the gifts  
The food or decorations  
But the Spirit of Love  
That marks this celebration

So come walk with me  
Sing along and you'll see  
On this holiday  
Let love light the way

Sofia/James/Amber: You need nothing more  
Than those you adore  
On this holiday  
Let love light the way

Vivian **:** We all have our ways  
Of observing this evening

Khalid: Yet each of us shares  
Something we all believe in

Desmond: What makes this one night  
Outshine all of the others

James and Amber: Is sharing our joy with our sisters and our brothers

Sofia: So come sing with me  
All together we'll be  
On this holiday  
Let love light the way

Vivian: And down every street  
Are new friends we can meet

James (stealing a kiss from Vivian under the mistletoe): On this holiday  
Let love light our way

(Instrumental Bridge)

Desmond: Every December  
As we honor all our traditions

Amber (stealing a kiss from Desmond under the mistletoe): It's nice to remember  
That it's not a big competition

Sofia (catching Desmond as he faints): So let love be our mission

James and Amber: The night outshines all the others  
With our sisters and our brothers

Sofia/James/Amber/Desmond/Khalid/Vivian: So come walk with me  
Sing along and you'll see  
On this holiday  
Let love light the way  
As we stand around the tree  
All together we'll be  
On this holiday  
Let love light the way

James and Sofia: You need nothing more than those you adore  
On this holiday  
Let love

Khalid and Vivian: Let love

Desmond and Amber: Let love

All: Let love  
Let love light the way


	41. Wassalia fun and a holiday break

**As another way to get James to join in the fun of Wassalia, I thought Amber could get the girls together and "persuade" him to take a break. As they enter his room, Amber could start singing one of Queen Melinda's favorite holiday songs, which she always used when playing with her and James. But since he's working so hard, he won't realize what they're up to until it's too late.**

The girls were gathered outside James' room, watching as he tackled yet another pile of papers. "You have to admire his dedication," Candice smiled, "He's a very talented writer who puts the staff to shame."

"Oh yes, once you put a pen and paper in his hand, there's no stopping him," Sofia added.

"I know a way to get him to stop," Amber whispered, "Follow me, and Dorrie, can you help me with a song?" She whispered her request in Dorrie's ear.

Dorrie grinned and waved her wand, making the song begin. "I love that song!"

Amber sat next to James and began singing as Lucinda moved the papers to the desk, and Sofia quietly grabbed his ankles.

Amber: Feel the cold wind blowing-winter's coming on  
'Tis the season, so they say  
If you need help believing 'cause your spirit ain't too strong  
Hold my hand-we'll push that cloud away

James looked up at her as he heard one of their birth mother's favorite Wassalia songs. He grinned as all kinds of brilliant memories came back.

When the girls saw him smiling as he remembered all the fun he and Amber used to have with their birth mother, they trapped him on the bed and joined in the song too. When James looked up, his smile faded as he found himself on the receiving end of Lucinda's wand. He frantically shook his head, but the girls all grinned and nodded.

Sofia/Dorrie/Candice/Amber: Put a little holiday in your heart  
It'll put a little shuffle in your step  
Give you a song that you can sing  
With a melody you can't forget

Lucinda cast the spell as James tried to squirm out of their grip. "You brought this on yourself, James... _Rictusempra!"_

Sofia/Dorrie/Candice/Lucinda/Amber: And if you wanna join in a little harmony  
To keep the world from tearin' apart  
Well you know where to look  
Yeah-you gotta put a little holiday in your heart

James started laughing as the spell took effect, and it became stronger as girls tickled him as they continued the song. He remembered the family playing this game with him too!

Dorrie: There's a man on the corner who doesn't have a name  
People pass and turn their heads away

Candice: But to share a simple kindness would set your heart aflame  
And you'll get more than you'll ever give away

Amber/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice: Put a little holiday in your heart  
It'll put a little shuffle in your step  
Give you a song that you can sing  
With a melody you can't forget  
And if you wanna join in a little harmony  
To keep the world from tearin' apart  
Well you know where to look  
Yeah-you gotta put a little holiday in your heart

Sofia: It starts with you, it starts with me  
That ain't no stranger, he's family

Lucinda: And it don't matter if we agree  
It all comes down to love

Amber/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice: Put a little holiday in your heart  
It'll put a little shuffle in your step  
Give you a song that you can sing  
With a melody you can't forget  
And if you wanna join in a little harmony  
To keep the world from tearin' apart  
Well you know where to look  
Yeah-you gotta put a little holiday in your heart

So put a little holiday in your heart  
It'll put a little shuffle in your step  
Give you a song that you can sing  
With a melody you can't forget  
And if you wanna join in a little harmony  
To keep the world from tearin' apart  
Well you know where to look  
Yeah-you gotta put a little holiday in your heart

Amber: Well you know where to look  
Yeah-you gotta put a little holiday in your heart

"What do you say, James? Take a break?" Amber grinned.

"Take a break!" James laughed under them.


	42. The animals' Wassalia song

**Raven862 asked about this Sesame Street tune, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that if Sofia and her friends and family, and the horses, can have a Wassalia celebration, why can't Clover and their animal friends?**

Clover: When Christmas time is over and presents put away, don't be sad  
There'll be so much to treasure about this Christmas day and the fun we've had

Crackle: So many happy feelings to celebrate with you  
And, oh, the good times hurry by so fast,  
But even when it's over there's something you can do to make Christmas last

Jagger: Keep Christmas with you  
All through the year

Praline: When Christmas is over,  
You can keep it near.

Eddie Monkey: Think of this Christmas day  
When Christmas is far away.

Mia: Keep Christmas with you  
All through the year,  
When Christmas is over,  
Save some Christmas cheer.

Robin: These precious moments,  
Hold them very dear  
And keep Christmas with you  
All through the year.

All: Christmas means the spirit of giving  
Peace and joy to you,  
The goodness of loving,  
The gladness of living;  
These are Christmas too.

Clover: So keep Christmas with you  
All through the year

Crackle: When Christmas is over,  
Save some Christmas cheer

Mia: These precious moments,  
Hold them very dear

Robin: And keep Christmas with you  
All through the year

All: Yes, keep Christmas with you  
All through the year


	43. Cleo and Sofia's Christmas song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from The Polar Express, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that Sofia could hear Cleo sing this to herself since she's showing interest in a Wassalia show Miss Elodie announced, and like she did in Sidekick Cleo, she could join her in a duet.**

Cleo: La La La La La La  
La La La La La  
La La La La La (stops when she sees Sofia)

Sofia (spoken): Don't stop…you have an amazing voice! Keep going!

Cleo (spoken): Okay...

(sung) I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve  
I guess that Santa's busy  
Cause he's never come around  
I think of him  
When Christmas comes to town

Sofia: The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone  
Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun  
When Christmas comes to town

Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green

Cleo: All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen

Both: No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way

(instrumental, which turns into Cleo and Sofia singing onstage)

Sofia: Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green

Cleo: All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen

Both: No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way

Sofia: When Santa's sleigh bells ring

Cleo: I listen all around

Sofia: The herald angels sing

Cleo: I never hear a sound

Sofia: And all the dreams of children

Cleo: Once lost will now be found

Sofia: That's all I want when Christmas comes to town

Both: That's all I want when Christmas comes to town


	44. Clover's holiday blues

**As another way to show how much he misses Sofia when they're apart, like in Finding Clover, or Crackle when she runs away in Bad Little Dragon, I thought Clover might sing this classic bluesy holiday favorite.**

Clover: Bells will be ringing this sad sad news  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone, I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again

Choirs will be singing "Silent Night"  
Christmas carols by candlelight  
Please come home for Christmas  
Please come home for Christmas  
If not for Christmas, by New Year's night

Friends and relations send salutations  
Sure as the stars shine above  
But this is Christmas, yes, Christmas my dear  
The time of year to be with the ones you love

So won't you tell me you'll never more roam  
Christmas and New Year's will find you home  
There'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, happy once again

Oh, there'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, Christmas once again


	45. A hot song from Orillia

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from The Polar Express, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that Sofia and her friends could sing this as they're treated to some snacks courtesy of their favorite cook from Orillia. And if anyone is interested in the recipe for hot vanilla, PM me.**

Sandra (spoken): All right, everyone, what will you have? I've got coffee, tea, milk, water, hot vanilla, hot chocolate…

James (as he helps set up mugs): Hot! Hot!  
Ooh, we got it!

Amber: Hot! Hot!  
Hey, we got it!

Sandra (spoken): Okay, I guess we're all in agreement!  
(joins in) Hot! Hot!  
Say, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Sofia: Hot! Hot!  
Oh, we got it!

Lucinda: Hot! Hot!  
So, we got it!

Candice: Hot! Hot!  
Yo, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Sandra: Here, we've only got one rule:  
Never ever let it cool!  
Keep it cookin' in the pot,  
You've got-  
Hot choc-o-lat!

Dorrie: Hot! Hot!  
Ooh, we got it!

Sofia: Hot! Hot!  
Hey, we got it!

Amber: Hot! Hot!  
Say, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Lucinda: Hot! Hot!  
Oh, we got it!

James: Hot! Hot!  
So, we got it!

Candice: Hot! Hot!  
Yo, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Sandra: Here, we only got one rule:  
(Dorrie: Here, we only got one rule)  
Never ever let it cool!  
(Amber: Never ever let it cool!)  
Keep it cookin' in the pot,  
Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!

James: Hot! Hot!  
Ooh, we got it!

Lucinda: Hot! Hot!  
Hey, we got it!

Candice: Hot! Hot!  
Say, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Sofia: Hot! Hot!  
Oh, we got it!

Dorrie: Hot! Hot!  
So, we got it!

Amber: Hot! Hot!  
Yo, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Sandra: Here, we only got one rule:  
(James: Here, we only got one rule:)  
Never ever let it cool!  
(Sofia: Never ever let it cool!)  
Keep it cookin' in the pot,  
Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!

Dorrie: Hot! Hot!  
Hey, we got it!

Lucinda: Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!

James: Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!

Sofia: Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!

Amber: Hot! Hot!  
Hey, we got it!

Candice: Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!

Sandra: Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!

Sofia: Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!

James: Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!

Dorrie: Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!

Candice: Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!

Sandra: Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!

Sofia: Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!

Amber: Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!

James: Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!

All: Hot chocolate!


	46. A song for Roland's royal sweet tooth

**We all know about Roland's fondness for jiggly-wiggly pudding, but just like James, he's a self-proclaimed cookie fanatic! And since James introduced him to this George Strait song, their craving for cookies grew!**

Roland: I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe  
The ones that look like Santa Claus  
Christmas trees and bells and stars  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe

Now, Christmas cookies are a special treat  
The more she bakes, the more I eat  
And sometimes I can't get myself to stop  
Sometimes she'll wait till I'm asleep  
And she'll take the ones that I didn't eat  
And put those little sprinkly things on top

I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe  
The ones that look like Santa Claus  
Christmas trees and bells and stars  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe

Now those sprinkly things just makes things worse  
'Cause it makes them taste better than they did at first  
And they're absolutely impossible to resist  
Some disappear to who knows where - James!  
But I make sure I get my share  
And those kids just stand there waiting for the ones I miss

I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar  
Sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe  
She gets mad that they're all gone  
Before she gets the icing put on  
Sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe

Now there's a benefit to all of this  
That you might have overlooked or missed  
So now let me tell you the best part of it all  
Every time she sticks another batch in the oven  
There's 15 minutes for some kissin' and a-huggin'  
That's why I eat Christmas cookies all year long  
Aw, take it away, boys!

James (spoken as he grabs the plate of cookies and runs off): Okay!

Roland (chasing James, but they're both grinning): I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe (catches James, but lets go when James gives him a cookie)  
The ones that look like Santa Claus  
Christmas trees and bells and stars  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe


	47. James' holiday entertainment

**Merry Christmas and Happy Wassalia, everyone! As another holiday treat for everyone in the castle, I thought it would be nice if James helped provide some entertainment during a Wassalia party. He always liked it when the Music Appreciation class did this Allan Jackson song (where he both sang with and accompanied them), and now he could do a solo version of it. And as an additional treat, I'm going to post holiday songs until New Years!**

James: Let it be Christmas everywhere  
In the hearts of all people both near and afar  
Christmas everywhere  
Feel the love of the season wherever you are  
On the small country roads lined with green mistletoe  
Big city streets where a thousand lights glow

(watches as Sofia hands out candles) Let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let every heart sing, let every bell ring  
The story of hope and joy and peace  
And let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let anger and fear and hate disappear  
Let there be love that lasts through the year  
And let it be Christmas  
Christmas everywhere

Let it be Christmas everywhere  
With the gold and the silver, the green and the red  
Christmas everywhere  
In the smiles of all children asleep in their beds  
In the eyes of young babies, their first fallen snow  
Elderlys' memories that never grow old

Roland, Miranda, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda join in: Let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let every heart sing, let every bell ring  
The story of hope and joy and peace  
And let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let anger and fear and hate disappear  
Let there be love that lasts through the year  
And let it be Christmas  
Christmas everywhere

James: Let it be Christmas everywhere  
In the songs that we sing and the gifts that we bring  
Christmas everywhere  
In what this day means and what we believe  
From the sandy white beaches where blue water rolls  
Snow covered mountains and valleys below

Everyone: Let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let every heart sing, let every bell ring  
The story of hope and joy and peace  
And let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let anger and fear and hate disappear  
Let there be love that lasts through the year  
And let it be Christmas  
Christmas everywhere  
Christmas everywhere  
Christmas everywhere


	48. Hugo's change of heart

**As a tribute to George Michael, who passed away yesterday, I thought Hugo could sing this song of his as he thinks about how he lost Amber when he tried to harm Sofia at the Flying Derby tryouts. He's still trying to get back on her good side, but so far, he's not having any luck. He's also trying to figure out his developing feelings for Sofia during Lord of the Rink. And for a variation on this classic, see chapter 24 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

Hugo: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore him apart  
Maybe next year,  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
Special, someone, someone  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special

Who'll give me something in return  
I'll give it to someone, hold my heart and watch it burn

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
I thought you were here to stay  
How can love be for a day?  
I thought you were someone special, gave you my heart

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
You gave it away  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone


	49. They just want to sing together!

**Someone asked about this song by Brad Paisley and the Kung Pao Buckaroos, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if Sofia, James, and Amber got together to try to spread some holiday cheer throughout the castle, but their attempts are thwarted at every turn.**

Sofia: And now the Grand Old Opry theater proudly presents  
a special holiday edition of the Adventures of the Kung Pao Buckaroos

Sofia/James/Amber: Well, it's a Kung Pao Buckaroo Holiday  
Whatever you do watch what you say  
If you're easily offended well that's okay  
It's a completely non-offensive and politically correct holiday

Sofia: We catch up with our three cowboys one cold  
December night huddled around the camp fire.

James: How 'bout we sing some holiday songs?

Amber: Yeah! Hey James, you wanna lead us off?

James: Yeah, I got one.  
(sings) Oh Chri-(bleep)-mas tree, oh Chri-(bleep)-mas tree, how lovely are thy branches?  
(spoken) Why am I getting bleeped again?

Sofia: Haven't you heard, guys? You can't say Chri-(bleep)-mas; you gotta say Holiday

James: I can't say Chri-(bleep)-mas?

Sofia: No, you might offend somebody.

James: Who is offended by Chri-(bleep)-mas?

Sofia: You know, you might offend the (bleep) and the (bleep) and the atheists.

Amber: What?

James: Time to politically correct.  
I'll lead this off.  
(sings) On the first day of Chri-(bleep)-mas my true love sent to me...

Sofia: James, are you listening?

James: What?

Sofia: You can't say Chri-(bleep)-mas.

Amber: Why not?  
You can say (bleep) on the last record.

James: Why can't I say Chri-(bleep)-mas?

Sofia: I didn't make the rules.  
Hey listen guys, it's not that difficult,  
All you gotta do is change Chri-(bleep)-mas to Holiday.  
You know, instead of saying white Chri-(bleep)-mas, you say  
I'm dreaming of a whi-(bleep) Holiday.  
Why did _I_ get bleeped?

James: You've got to say Caucasian.

Sofia: So I have to sing 'I'm dreaming of a Caucasian holiday'?

Amber: Sure, that won't offend anybody.

James: This is so stupid!

James/Sofia/Amber: Well, it's a Kung Pao Buckaroo Holiday,  
Whatever you do watch what you say (Amber: Absolutely ridiculous!)  
If you're easily offended well that's okay  
Why do these people have to feel that way?  
How come they get offended so easily?  
It's a completely non-offensive and politically correct holiday

James: I'm just trying to come up with a song here.

Sofia: Let's sing one together...everybody ready? Amber?

Amber: Ready.  
Sofia, you ready?

Sofia: I'm ready.  
James? James? JAMES!

James: Okay!

Sofia and Amber: We three kings of (bleep) are bearing gifts we've traveled real far

James: Sorry, ladies, you have to say Asian now.

Amber: What?

James: Oh, come on, just try.

Sofia: I've got to get hyped up for this.

Sofia and Amber (singing): We three kings of Asian are

Amber: That sounds like horse (bleep)

Sofia: Oh, lordy...okay. How 'bout Little Drummer Boy?

James: Nope, that offends short people.

Amber: And you can't say drummer 'cause that will offend real musicians.

Sofia: How 'bout Little Town of Bethlehem?

James: What's with all the short jokes?

Sofia: Hey, how 'bout we do Silent Night?

Amber: No, it'll offend people who's hard of hearing and afraid of the dark.

Sofia: What did she say about a shark?

James: Shark?

Amber: This happens every year.

Amber/Sofia/James (singing): Well, it's a Kung Pao Buckaroo Holiday,  
Whatever you do watch what you say,  
If you're easily offended well that's okay, (James: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!)  
It's a completely non-offensive and politically correct holiday.

James: Ho-ho-ho!

Sofia: No.

James: I can't say ho?

Sofia: No, you might offend some women.

James: So, basically, we can't sing _anything_?  
I think that's a bunch of bull (bleep).

Sofia: Softer, James, it's more effective.

James (softly): I think that's a bunch of bull (bleep).

Amber: You know what? I don't care who we offend,  
I'm gonna sing Chri-(bleep)-mas carols if I wanna sing Chri-(bleep)-mas carols.

Sofia: Louder, Amber, it's more effective.

Amber (loudly): I don't care who we offend,  
I'm gonna sing Chri-(bleep)-mas carols if I wanna sing Chri-(bleep)-mas carols.

James: Me too.

James and Amber (singing): We wish you a merry Chri-(bleep)-mas, we wish you a merry Chri-(bleep)-mas,  
we wish you a merry Chri-(bleep)-mas, and a happy ne-(bleep) year.

Sofia: We can't say new, it'll offend the old folks.

Amber: And you _never_ wanna offend them.


	50. A school-wide sing-along

**Raven862 asked about this classic Christmas song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun for some of the students at Royal Prep and Hexley Hall to take part in this as they spread holiday cheer through the halls, because as James says, it's just not Wassalia until you do his and Queen Melinda's favorite version of this song! And for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 29 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

Sofia: On the first day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: A partridge in a pear tree.

Vivian: On the second day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Two turtle doves  
Sofia: And a partridge in a pear tree.

Hildegarde: On the third day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Three French hens  
Vivian: Two turtle doves  
Sofia: And a partridge in a pear tree.

Cleo: On the fourth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Four calling birds  
Hildegarde: Three French hens  
Vivian: Two turtle doves  
Sofia: And a partridge in a pear tree.

Amber: On the fifth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Five gold rings  
Cleo: Four calling birds  
Hildegarde: Three French hens  
Vivian: Two turtle doves  
Sofia: And a partridge in a pear tree.

Hugo: On the sixth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Six geese a-laying  
Amber: Five gold rings  
Cleo: Four calling birds  
Hildegarde: Three French hens  
Vivian: Two turtle doves  
Sofia: And a partridge in a pear tree.

James: On the seventh day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Seven swans a swimming  
Hugo: Six geese a-laying  
Amber: Five gold rings  
Cleo: Four calling birds  
Hildegarde: Three French hens  
Vivian: Two turtle doves  
Sofia: And a partridge in a pear tree.

Zandar: On the eighth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Eight maids a milking  
James: Seven swans a swimming  
Hugo: Six geese a-laying  
Amber: Five gold rings  
Cleo: Four calling birds  
Hildegarde: Three French hens  
Vivian: Two turtle doves  
Sofia: And a partridge in a pear tree.

Dorrie: On the ninth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Nine ladies dancing,  
Zandar: Eight maids a milking  
James: Seven swans a swimming  
Hugo: Six geese a-laying  
Amber: Five gold rings (Ba-dum-bum-bum!)  
Cleo: Four calling birds  
Hildegarde: Three French hens  
Vivian: Two turtle doves  
Sofia: And a partridge in a pear tree.

Candice: On the tenth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Ten lords a leaping  
Dorrie: Nine ladies dancing  
Zandar: Eight maids a milking  
James: Seven swans a swimming  
Hugo: Six geese a-laying  
Amber: Five gold rings (Ba-dum-bum-bum!)  
Cleo: Four calling birds  
Hildegarde: Three French hens  
Vivian: Two turtle doves  
Sofia: And a partridge in a pear tree.

Lucinda: On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Eleven pipers piping  
Candice: Ten lords a leaping  
Dorrie: Nine ladies dancing  
Zandar: Eight maids a milking  
James: Seven swans a swimming  
Hugo: Six geese a-laying  
Amber: Five gold rings (Ba-dum-bum-bum!)  
Cleo: Four calling birds  
Hildegarde: Three French hens  
Vivian: Two turtle doves  
Sofia: And a partridge in a pear tree.

Desmond: On the twelfth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me: Twelve drummers drumming  
Lucinda: Eleven pipers piping  
Candice: Ten lords a leaping  
Dorrie: Nine ladies dancing  
Zandar: Eight maids a milking  
James: Seven swans a swimming  
Hugo: Six geese a-laying  
Amber: Five gold rings

Everyone: Ba-dum-bum-bum!  
Four calling birds  
Three French hens  
Two turtle doves  
And a partridge in a pear tree!

 **Well, there may be 12 days of Christmas, but you'll only have to wait one day for the next installment of Do You Want to Sing Together! I'm still taking requests, both holiday and regular, and writing them down, so until tomorrow, Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone!**


End file.
